


Out With the Old

by firefright, Skalidra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: Slade is an alpha who gets what he wants, no matter what it is. The two omegas who belong to Bruce Wayne are no exception, and once Wayne himself is out of the picture, all that remains is to make sure they understand that too.





	Out With the Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you all had a good weekend. This fic was dreamt up as our excuse to unapologetically play with the most trashy ABO tropes, complete with villainous Slade and all that implies XD
> 
> Please enjoy!

Slade wipes the blood off his cheek, flicking it to the ground before he looks up at his prize. The trembling, flushed omega half-reclined on the cot, watching him with something between fear and a low, dark hunger. Heat will do that to even the sanest, most prude of omegas, and one as pretty as this, already half undressed and smelling of warm arousal, is hardly a prude. No boy with looks like that could be; his alpha must have been fucking him regularly, because Slade certainly plans to.

"Don't you _touch_ him," comes a snarled voice from his right, and Slade looks over at the source. The second boy; this 'Bruce' was greedy, had himself two omegas. The one in heat is pretty, but this one is tougher, bigger. Actually put up a decent fight when Slade knocked him down and tied his arms and ankles so he couldn't interfere.

Slade moves over, kneeling down beside the second omega and reaching down to grab a handful of the short black hair, dragging him partially off the ground. "Settle, boy," he orders, in a low growl. "You'll get your turn soon enough." The boy shivers, and Slade shifts his hand to the back of his neck and squeezes _hard_. There's an immediate relaxation to the boy, though it's slighter than most others would give; not prone to submission, apparently. "When I'm done with him," Slade promises, "I'll bring you over too. That should give you enough time to get nice and slick for me, even without a heat. Now _stay_."

The boy shivers under his grasp, jaw clenching down, and Slade lets him go to stand instead, and head towards the cot. There's no angry shout, so he's free to shed his armor on the way and let it drop, until he can drop down over the in-heat omega, sliding one of his hands up the center of the bared chest. Muscled; if not affected by this, maybe this one would have given him a fight too. Maybe he'll find out later, if this heat isn't enough to prove to both of them that he's a capable alpha.

"What's your name, sweet thing?" Slade asks, as he pushes the boy's thighs open with his own, making them part around his waist.

"Dick," is the husky answer, legs sliding apart easily and willingly enough thanks to that altered state of mind.

"And your friend over there? The stubborn one?"

A shudder, as his palm slides up to fit against 'Dick's' throat, and the next response comes out even rougher. "Jason."

"Good boy," Slade praises, squeezing Dick's neck for the single moment it takes to get a small whine out of him before he lets go, sitting back and lowering his hands to grip the muscled thighs on either side of his waist. He curls his fingers into the fabric still covering them, before he asks, "How about I get you out of these?"

The sound Dick makes couldn't possibly be much more enthusiastic, and Slade smirks at the answer. He makes short work of the pair of pants, and pauses to take in a long, slow breath through his nose as he appreciates the increased swell of scent that comes with the boy being bare now. He also pushes Dick's thighs open afterwards so he can look down at the slickness dampening the black curls there, and the hard curve of the cock above the entrance he's actually going to be using. He slides one hand in and traces a finger up the length of that slit, gaining a shaky moan and a buck from the boy beneath him, before he sinks two of his fingers into the welcoming heat there. Dripping wet, relaxed and open; actual approval or not, his fight with and conquering of Dick's last alpha made him react positively.

Three go in just as smoothly, and Slade resists the temptation to add a fourth, or to see how truly wide he can stretch Dick open on a hand. He'll have plenty of time for that later. Slade fucks him for a moment with just his fingers, watching how the boy's back arches and his fingers scrabble at the sheet beneath them. It's also tempting to take the boy like this, thighs spread wide for him, but really, there's only one proper way to take an omega for the first time, especially when you need to prove dominance to them. (Most omegas need that at least a little bit, and the ones that don't are the ones that Slade's not interested in.)

He pulls his fingers out, lifting them up so he can get a taste of the slick clinging to his fingers. Rich; sweet. Still one of his favorite flavors, and each omega is just a little different. Dick moans, probably at the sight, and Slade's mouth curls into a smirk. He lowers his hands to flip the boy over onto his stomach and then tug him onto his knees. Either instinctively obedient or well-trained, Dick immediately arches his back down and lowers his head and shoulders to the bedding, hips tilting back to present to him.

"What a good little omega," Slade murmurs, as he pushes the rest of his own clothing off. "Let me make you feel better, sweet thing."

"You're a fucking bastard," the omega across the room, Jason, spits at him.

Slade looks over at him, as he kicks his boots off. "Right of conquest, boy. Your alpha shouldn't have tried to own two things as tempting as you if he couldn't protect them. Don't worry, I'll treat you well. You'll see."

"No one _owns_ me," Jason snarls, pulling against his restraints.

"We'll see," Slade says, with a smirk. "Watch and remember, boy. You'll be just as loud when I get to work on you."

Slade doesn't miss the look that Jason gives his cock when it's revealed. Something between fear and anger; he certainly won't be getting it anywhere near _that_ one's mouth until he's been tamed at least a little. Putting that aside (he'll get around to Jason later), Slade gets back onto the bed behind Dick, getting between his thighs and curling fingers around his hips so he can hold him steady. The boy's still curved down into a welcoming arch, and gives a pleased moan at the touch, pressing back into it.

He gives Jason a small glance, something between 'look what you _should_ be doing' and simple smug satisfaction, before he pushes forward and buries himself inside of Dick.

Immediately he gets a sharp cry, and Dick clenches down around him, nails digging into the bed as his head tilts back in the same arch his back is in. Slade's mouth curls into a snarl, and he tightens his grip on the hips beneath his fingers, finally letting himself relax a bit, into the rich smell clinging to the back of his throat and the instinctual, tugging urge that's telling him to take, to _claim_. Oh, that's one thing he certainly intends to be doing. An omega in heat is too appetizing a thing not to fully devour, and this one Slade has earned the right to. This one is _his_.

Slade wastes no time setting up a hard rhythm, pulling the omega back onto his thrusts to shove as deeply in as possible. Dick gives beneath him, crying out and moaning in turns, letting himself be used with an enthusiasm that can't be matched by anything other than in-heat omegas. It's one he loves, admittedly; what sane alpha wouldn't? The feel of having someone else yield under you like that can only be found in two places after all. An exceptional fight, or a good fuck. He's gotten both tonight.

He digs his nails into Dick's hips, scraping them over his skin as he growls down at him, eyeing the length of his back, and the couple of bruised marks marring his shoulders. Marks from his last alpha, and Slade finds himself baring his teeth down at them, wanting to erase both them and the lingering scent that isn't entirely overpowered by the smell of slick and heat. He lets himself give into that instinct as he leans down, letting go of Dick's hips so that he can grab his arms and pull him up instead. Just far enough to put him on his hands and knees, so Slade can layer himself across Dick's back, bracing one hand on the bed and wrapping the other arm around Dick's chest to keep him lifted.

It puts Slade's teeth in easy range of those marks, and he lowers his head to fit his teeth against the bruise of one, high on Dick's shoulder. He _bites_ , and Dick jerks and yelps, going stiff for a moment before the rest of his instincts kick in and he goes all but lax. It's easier to make the second bite, and the third, and at that point Slade's a little bit less invested in making sure every trace of Dick's past alpha is overwritten by his own touch. A little bit. Not enough, however, that he doesn't leave small, bleeding punctures over every bruise still left there, until Dick is trembling in his hold, whining with every breath and _reeking_ of desire and submission both.

Then he can turn his attention to slightly gentler things, like sucking his own bruises into that skin. Once Dick's eased back into moaning, pushing back against his thrusts and fluttering around him, then Slade shifts his head high enough that he can lick up behind one of Dick's ears, over the source of that rich, enticing scent. _That_ brings Dick back to life, making him arch and shout, jerking hard enough that Slade has to tighten his grip to hold him mostly still.

It only takes a dozen more laps of his tongue before Dick arches hard against him, clenching down and shouting as he seizes and comes. There's a gush of hot, wet slick around Slade's dick, and he can feel that instinctive need to _claim_ rising up again. Satisfies it in the absolute best way that he knows.

Dick almost _howls_ when Slade bites down into the back of his neck, and Slade bears down until he tastes blood, letting the pace of his thrusts turn sharp and fast as he feels his knot start to swell. He takes for as long as he can, giving into instinct, until he shoves in and something tells him _stay_. Then Slade grinds in, growling into the hold he has on Dick's neck as his eyes shutter closed. The knot locks, properly, and he groans at the feeling of it. (That instinctive, satisfied feeling at the back of his mind that's enjoying taking such a young, fertile omega. _Breeding_ one.)

Slade doesn’t let go of Dick’s neck until he’s satisfied that the boy is firmly in the grasp of the knotted haze that overtakes in-heat omegas, unable to resist even if he does come somewhat back to his senses. Then he lets his jaw relax, letting Dick shiver beneath him, probably held up almost entirely by the arm Slade still has hooked around his chest. Slowly, careful not to jostle their connection too much, Slade eases the boy down flat against the bed and layers himself on top, pressing them flush together.

“Easy now…” he whispers into Dick’s ear, before pressing a kiss to the shell of it.

Soft and sweet, at least for the moment, his body grips Slade’s knot with exquisite tightness. There’s even a hint of a purr in the back of the boy’s throat as he sighs softly, perfectly content to bask in the blissed-out feeling running through him. Slade rewards it with a kiss pressed against his cheek, knowing that physical contact is always the key with omegas when you need to calm them, and the more he affirms his ability to provide it with Dick now, while he’s like this, the less trouble it should be to teach him that lesson again once he’s out of heat.

Jason, on the other hand, he knows will not be so easy.

The entire time he lies there with Dick, running his hands up and down his arms and scattering kisses across his neck and shoulders, Jason is growling in the background. The sound harsh, discordant. It cuts through the ambient swell of scent in the room with its aggressiveness and more than once Slade has to sooth Dick back down when he registers the sound beneath the calming murmurs of Slade’s voice.

The boy is doing it on purpose, Slade’s sure, trying to cut through and rouse his packmate out of the haze he’s currently under. Unluckily for him, Dick is much too far gone to be so easily broken of his stupor — not that he’d be able to do anything to stop Slade at this point even if he wasn’t.

Slade’s taken him, _mated_ , with him, and now he’s about to do the same with Jason.

Dick whimpers when he slides out of him. A soft. “Please,” managing to escape his throat before Slade squeezes the back of his neck to quiet him again. The scent of slick and come only grows thicker in the air now that they’re no longer joined together, and despite his growling, there’s still a flush on Jason’s face when Slade steps over to him.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks him.

“Fuck you.” Jason replies, teeth bared as Slade kneels down.

A glance downward finds the boy’s cock half-hard against the fabric of the pants he’s wearing, and Slade smirks before reaching down to brush his hand against it. “Yes, it does seem like you want to.”

Jason’s face turns bright red both at his touch and the implication. “Fuck you!” he snarls again, “I don’t... that…”

“Hush now, boy.” Slade catches his chin in his other hand. “You know you’re making this far more difficult than this has to be. I told you I’d treat you well, didn’t I?” He rubs the heel of his palm a little more firmly against Jason’s cock as if to prove it, and this time the boy gasps. “All I ask for in return is a little cooperation.”

“No,” Jason swallows thickly, “No I won’t…”

Slade digs the points of his fingers more deeply into the flesh of his jaw, and this time the boy’s gasp is one of pain rather than pleasure. “You _will_. Your previous alpha is gone, Jason, and whatever he was worth — which judging by your flat belly, isn’t much — you belong to me now. Your friend has already accepted that, and the sooner you do too, the better your life will be.”

“He’s in heat, you arrogant bastard,” Jason snarls at him. “He doesn’t know what he’s doing. And when he’s out of it—”

“When he’s out of it, nothing will change,” Slade assures him, before shoving Jason over onto his back so that his tied hands are trapped beneath him. “Now,” he runs his hands down over the boy’s strongly muscled thighs, enjoying the way they tremble beneath his touch, “let’s see if I can’t make you understand your position a little better.”

Jason strains and struggles against him as Slade removes the clothing from his body, choosing to tear his shirt at the seams rather than go through the arduous process of undoing the ropes binding his arms together so that he can take it off properly and then tying him back up again. Until he can trust that the boy won’t fight, he’ll keep them trussed up behind him. His legs on the other hand, those will need to be freed. After all, Slade wants access to what's between them, and that's harder to do with ankles bound together. Not impossible by any means, but more difficult, and Jason himself will be difficult enough as it is.

First though, to get him in a position where he won't be doing any real fighting. Once he's taken a bit of time to look at his new prize, anyway.

Slade takes a few moments, while he has the boy face up, to touch the skin now exposed to his gaze. Jason's stomach pulls in beneath his touch, but Slade doesn't let that stop him from enjoying the feel of the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. He traces the lines of the few scars that mar that skin, ragged things that look like knife wounds. _Careless_ , to let an omega be hurt like this; their last alpha wasn't fit to own even one of them, let alone two.

“Poor thing,” he says, while Jason snarls at him again. “You haven’t been properly taken care of, have you?” He leans closer then, lowering his voice to murmur, “The more classically pretty ones are always treated better, aren’t they? I’d bet that you’ve always come second to the pretty boy up there, isn’t that right?”

There’s a hesitation, a lack of immediate aggression, that confirms to Slade that he’s struck true. It only lasts a moment before Jason’s snapping, “I don’t need to be taken _care_ of,” but that’s more than long enough.

He traces the line of one scar that curves down from one of the lowest ribs to the boy’s navel. “No, you’ve learned to fend for yourself, haven’t you? Learned to fight, and to defend.” Slade raises his gaze to meet the hard anger in Jason’s eyes, tilting his head a bit as he aims to drive his words a little harder into the weak spot he’s found. “But still, they think you’re less valuable than him. Beneath him.” The anger flickers, turning to pain for a telling moment, and Slade slides his fingers over that scar again. “Looks are far from the most valuable thing in pack.”

Jason shudders, shoulders drawing down, chin lowering defensively. “Whatever the hell it is you think you’re doing; _stop_. Don’t fucking toy with me.”

“I’m not toying with you, boy, only trying to make you understand.” Slade pitches his voice low and soothing. “However he treated you, you’re with me now, and I'll make sure you get all the attention an omega of your capabilities deserves.”

Just like the earlier betrayal of pain in his eyes, the desire that comes to life in Jason’s face is there and gone again in an instant. Swallowing hard, he closes his eyes and turns his head away.

“I said stop. Whatever the fuck you’re going to do to me, just get on with it.”

Slade smiles. Words won’t do anymore good with this one, at least not today, but that’s fine; he’s made the boy think, at least a little. “As you wish.”

He climbs off Jason, then hears the boy gasp as — with a small grunt of effort — Slade bends down and pick him off the floor. It’s an interesting sound, not angry so much as surprised, and he notes it down as something to be examined more later while he carries Jason over to the cot and sets him down to kneel beside it. “What—”

“Hush.” With one hand, he pushes on the back of Jason’s neck, forcing him to bend down and forwards so that his chest is pressed flat to the mattress with his face next to Dick’s shoulder (who is asleep by this point). Then with the other, reaches to the pile of his discarded armour and clothing to retrieve his knife. “I’m going to free your legs, and you’re going to stay absolutely still while I do so. Unless you want to be cut that is.”

Jason swallows audibly, but he does as he’s told as Slade starts to saw the ropes free. Certainly he could just undo the knots, but this easier. Plus, the unspoken threat of the knife is also added incentive for the still rebellious Jason to behave. Slade enjoys the way every brush of steel against his skin makes the boy’s breath hitch in his chest; a sound that becomes an outright hiss when he turns the blade to the business of removing his pants as well.

Jason’s legs are long, with well-defined calves and powerful thighs. Slade takes a moment to admire them, running his hand over the scars he finds here too before pushing his legs apart and examining what’s between.

The boy is still only half-hard, and just a little damp as Slade runs his thumb over his slit. A low growl tries to warn him off touching further, but Slade ignores it, pushing his thumb deeper in between the sensitive folds to tease the boy’s entrance. As tense as he is, and even if Slade were ready to go again yet, it would almost certainly hurt Jason to take him now. He’s going to have to relax him first.

Luckily, he has a couple of ideas on how to go about doing that.

Putting the boy near Dick is the first. Even dozing, his heat-scent is a powerful aphrodisiac in the room to alpha and omega alike. Jason especially must be highly attuned to Dick’s scent at this point, given how long Slade estimates them to have been packmates for. It should more than do the trick in helping him start to relax, calming him with warm familiarity while Slade takes a more… _direct_ approach.

He pushes Jason’s thighs further apart, enough to fit himself between them and make sure that he’s too close for those long legs to do any damage, before he settles back onto his heels and bends forward. Jason gasps sharply at the first touch of his tongue, flinching forward, but there’s nowhere for him to go, trapped as he is between Slade’s bulk and the bed. He tries though, squirming to avoid the intimate touch, until Slade has to clamp both hands at the back of his thighs to hold him still. There’s still tension, and he can feel Jason trying to get away, but resolves after a couple moments of bemusement to let the boy wear himself out. If nothing else, it will be a step towards proving that Slade’s stronger than him, and worthy of owning him.

Jason’s sharper on his tongue than Dick was, the flavor not heat-magnified to the same degree, but still more than pleasant. Slade takes his time at first, teasing the outside of his entrance and lapping at the sensitive flesh around it. With each press and push of his tongue, Jason’s scent in his nose grows stronger, his struggles slow. Finally, Slade hears a strangled whimper escape the boy’s throat, accompanied by the first true slide of slick out of his body.

“… Stop… No… I d-don’t…”

Slade growls lowly to quiet him, then — using his fingers to hold the folds of flesh around Jason’s entrance open wider — stabs his tongue forwards inside him. The effect is immediate, as the boy cries out, back arching for a moment before he falls back down against the cot. With his arms bound and his body pinned, he’s helpless to do more, and Slade revels in it, as he does the taste of slick on his tongue. Jason’s cries are music to his ears, every breathy denial now accompanied by a keening whimper, until the boy begins to rock his hips down against the bed, betraying his growing desire.

“There now,” Slade purrs, taking a moment to catch his breath and admire his handiwork, “that’s better isn’t it?”

“N-no… I don’t want...” the boy pants, still trying to resist. “Stop… Dick,” he calls to his packmate, “Dick, c’mon, wake up, snap out of—ahh!”

Slade cuts him off, not with his tongue this time, but with his teeth sinking into the delicate flesh of the boy’s inner thigh. He growls again, holds on, not hard enough to break the skin but with more than enough force to leave a mighty bruise in his wake. The sound he gets in response is a stuttering moan, one Jason tries to swallow back behind his teeth but ultimately fails to restrain. A betrayal of what he’s really feeling beneath all that stubbornness.

“You asked for this, boy,” Slade reminds him, punctuating his words with a quick smack to Jason’s ass, “So leave your friend to sleep and pay attention.”

Before Jason can work up a response to his words — some barb or curse Slade is sure — he bites him again, settling another mark just below the first. Jason’s skin is paler than Dick’s; the bruises show up against it like lurid flowers, and Slade won’t be satisfied until the backs of his thighs are mottled with them. More moans escape Jason as he works, the scent of his arousal peaking higher with each application of teeth. His struggles slow, lessen, replaced instead by quivering submission.

A bite is still a bite, after all, no matter where it’s placed.

_Beautiful_ , Slade thinks as he leans back to admire his handiwork. The trembling thighs and Jason’s fingers clenched tight into fists beneath the ropes his wrists are bound with. He’s even wetter now than before, and that too is an interesting response Slade marks as needing more examination later. For now though, he intends to finish what he started and make the boy come. Then Jason should be more than ready for Slade to take his own pleasure of him.

He keens when Slade puts his mouth back to his waiting hole, licking into him and the slick running down his thighs, before a deeper push of his tongue prompts an unabashed moan from Jason as he grinds his hips down against the sheets covering the cot’s mattress, then presses them back against Slade’s mouth. Omega heat and arousal is all Slade can smell and taste, and he growls eagerly at it, holding Jason’s hips in place so he can fuck his tongue into him even faster than before. More moaning is his reward, and soon enough Slade can feel the minute contractions around his tongue that signals the boy is on the verge of coming. All he needs is a little push.

Slade gives it to him, not with his tongue, but with his fingers. He spears two deep inside the boy at once, curving them against his inner walls at the same time as turning his teeth to an unmarked patch of thigh. This time Jason howls, caught off-guard by Slade’s sudden change in tactics, and he comes in a hot wet rush around Slade’s hand, slick running in miniature rivers down his fingers.

“Good boy,” Slade rumbles, as Jason arches back from the cot before collapsing down again. He’s breathing hard, and the knots of the ropes around his wrists have rubbed angry red marks into his skin where he’s strained against them, but there’s not one word of complaint from Jason; only a soft whimper as Slade keeps thrusting his fingers inside him, slow and gentle until he’s certain the last waves of the boy’s orgasm are done. Only then does he withdraw them.

Maybe Jason says something at their loss, maybe he doesn’t. The sound is muffled by the sheets to which he has his face pressed, and now that he’s been thoroughly softened and relaxed, Slade is more interested in taking his own pleasure than anything else. He gets to his feet, grunting at the twinge of discomfort that runs through his knees after being knelt so long on the floor, then reaches down and forwards, until his hand can clasp the back of Jason’s neck.

“Up,” Slade orders, catching only a startled flash of the boy’s eyes when he tries to twist his head back to look at him. Slade pulls, unrelenting, and when Jason doesn’t move fast enough for his liking, outright hauls him forwards onto the bed. He knows where he wants Jason, and he won’t be satisfied until the boy is positioned just so.

When Jason realises his intention, _that’s_ when the resistance begins again.

“No,” he hisses when Slade knocks his legs apart, forcing him to straddle Dick’s hips. “No,” when he bends him forwards again, face pressed against the other omega’s shoulder. Dick had rolled over in his sleep while they were busy on the floor, and now lets loose a soft, sleepy, questioning sound when he feels Jason against him. “Let me go, let me—”

Slade digs his fingers deeper into his neck, silencing all protest. “Enough, pet. You’re mine to have as I wish, and this is how I want you. Be a good boy now and settle down.”

Jason shudders as Slade keeps his face pressed against Dick’s neck, to the very source of the heavy heat scent flooding the room. At such close proximity, there’s nothing he can do to resist it, and when he takes in a breath there comes an immediate whine, thighs trembling where they're spread wide, back falling into a shallow version of the presenting arch that Dick had so naturally eased into. Slade keeps one hand pressed to the back of Jason's skull, fingers curled in his hair. The other he lowers to wrap fingers around himself, as he pushes forward between both Jason and Dick's thighs.

He presses close, and guides himself into the welcoming heat he's managed to prepare. Jason gives a choked sound that may well be protest, but Slade presses the boy's face harder against his packmate's throat and rolls his hips forward, sheathing himself entirely. His eyes close for a moment as Jason cries out, and Slade slides his free hand up the swell of one side of Jason's ass to curl fingers around his hip. The boy is tighter than Dick was, not as softened by heat and desire, and his resistance makes him even more so. Good enough for now; he'll soften with use, and in time to take his knot. He won't be able to help it.

"You feel good, boy," Slade murmurs, as he begins to roll his hips.

He slips his fingers free of Jason's hair, over to trace Dick's jaw and trail over his lips. He stirs under the touch; hazed blue eyes blinking open and looking up, peering first at Slade, and then over to look at Jason. There's very little understanding in those eyes, only fogged heat and slow, rising desire. Jason, free to shift his head, pulls it away from Dick's throat with a choked whine. Dick moves at that, head turning to nuzzle at the side of Jason's, hands lifting off the bed to stroke down Jason's side and curl in his hair. A purring croon comes from Dick's throat, something comforting and low, breathed into Jason's ear.

"Good boy," Slade praises, stroking his thumb across Dick's cheek and drawing his attention. "Very good." The smile he gets is a heat-drunk thing, slow and warm, and Slade lets his thumb slide over those tempting lips. "Later, sweet thing," he says, when Dick's tongue laves over his thumb, drawing it between his lips for a moment. "You can wait."

Dick lets him go easily enough, and he thinks that has something to do with Jason giving another small whine and pulling Dick's attention back to the comfort of his packmate. Dick presses kisses along the side of Jason's throat, up to the base of his ear where a tongue licks out behind it. Slade bites down a sharp sound of pleasure as Jason clenches down around him, even tighter with the stimulation from Dick. He watches them both, watches Dick kiss at the side of Jason's throat, teeth grazing over his skin, fingers curling into his hair. Jason shivers beneath their attentions, back arching a little bit further, hands twisting where they're still bound behind his back.

Slade reaches out, driven by base desire as he lets his fingers join Dick's, taking a handful of Jason's hair and turning his head towards his fellow omega, pushing them to face each other. "Go on," he encourages, as Dick's gaze lowers to Jason's lips, to his throat. "Have him as you wish."

The sound Dick makes is one of hunger, and the omega leans in, takes Jason's mouth with his own. Eagerly. Deeply. For all his resistance, Jason melts beneath the touch, beneath Dick's lips and tongue, and both their fingers in his hair. At least until Slade tugs his free and lowers them to wrap around the back of Jason's neck instead. Despite how Jason shudders he stays relaxed, stays willing beneath Slade's weight and the roll of his hips. Slade smiles to himself, and enjoys the show as he seeks his own release. Two omegas is a frequent alpha fantasy, after all.

How he would like to watch them roll together, to watch one take the other. Perhaps, when he's done here, he'll allow Dick to take this boy in reward for his service here. Slade can enjoy watching, and see how his boys look together; this peek at it is certainly enjoyable.

Slade fucks into Jason, allowing himself to pick up strength and speed now that he isn't being actively resisted. Whether it's his attentions, Dick's, or an effective combination, Jason whines for them. Desperate now, but without the edge of fear and protest from before. Slade's instincts luxuriate in that sound, and he lets his teeth bare as he squeezes the back of Jason's neck and makes his thrusts a bit more forceful. Not as hard as he allowed himself to use Dick. After all, Jason doesn't have the heat to turn that edge of pain to pleasure. Then again, with the way that he responded to the biting from earlier…

Slade snaps his hips forwards just once, out of rhythm, to see the response he gets before easing back into a gentler pace, and the results are pleasing to say the least.

Jason yelps first, then moans immediately after. His body clenching down around Slade’s cock even as he presses his mouth harder to Dick’s, spurred on by a rising wave of desire. It’s a little breathtaking, and Slade wants to laugh, thrilled at the two treasures he’s managed to win for himself today. Their previous alpha truly was a fool for thinking no one else would ever dare try to take them from him.

“Like that, don’t you, boy?” He grunts, driving into Jason with that same force again. Pushing him harder, faster — until he’s fairly sobbing into Dick’s mouth as he kisses him. “You like being used; being _taken_ the way you were made to be.”

Jason moans as Slade squeezes his neck, as Dick’s teeth scrape along his jaw when Slade drags him up. Dick himself whines at the loss, but Slade is only interested in the tempting expanse of pale neck in front of him. He drops his hand from it, wrapping his arm around the boy’s stomach instead before pressing his lips to Jason’s throat.

“Come on,” he snarls. “Come for me. Come for me, _now._ ”

The drive of his hips into Jason now is just barely short of violent, and Slade punctuates his words by sinking his teeth into his neck; worrying the flesh deep until he feels blood spurt across his tongue — just the same as he did for Dick. Jason yelps, but it’s enough. His body bears down on Slade’s cock inside him, slick inner walls gripping him tight, and Slade growls as Jason sinks back against his chest afterwards, limp and pliable; a willing vessel to be used as he gains his own release. Which he does not a minute later, thrusting until the pressure becomes almost unbearable as his knot swells and locks them both together.

Even then Slade holds on. Holds the bite. Holds until every instinct is satisfied that his dominance has been proven and that the boy in his arms is successfully bred. Only then does he let go, allowing Jason’s head to sag forward as Slade carefully lowers them both down on top of Dick again. It’s not as comfortable as it could be, he has to keep his own weight supported on his elbows so that Dick isn’t completely crushed beneath them, but that discomfort is worth it for the feeling of having both omegas underneath him at once.

It’s made especially sweet when Dick leans up to kiss him, teasing a kittenish lick across his mouth first before pressing their lips together.

“Alpha,” he purrs, all come hither eyes and eagerness. Slade chuckles as he indulges him with a kiss in return, just as deep and claiming as his bite was, all while Jason shivers between them, trapped in a haze of his own inspired by Dick’s heat.

If Slade’s lucky, he’ll spiral into a full sympathy heat. If not... well, then he’ll suppose he’ll just have to make do.

Kissing Dick occupies the time while he waits for his knot to go down. This boy is definitely the sweeter of the pair; he’d observed that from the moment he first laid eyes on them, walking behind their previous alpha in the nearby town’s market square, and while others had only watched enviously, Slade had been more pragmatic. He’d scouted out their home, plotted and made plans; observing their every coming and going until finally the arrival of Dick’s heat had given him the ideal opportunity to strike.

“Just a little longer, sweet thing.” Slade sooths him as he slides free of Jason. “Be patient, and I promise you’ll get your pleasure soon enough. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Reluctantly, Dick nods, eagerness to please beating out the banking fires of his lust. He rolls onto his stomach as Slade also pulls Jason from him, arching his back into a knowing temptation before settling down again to watch them with his head pillowed on his arms. Slade eases Jason down onto the now vacant patch of bed, shifting to kneel over the boy’s hips and letting his hands slide down each of Jason’s arms till his fingers can pull free the rope binding his wrists. The release of Jason’s shoulders gets him a small whimper, and Slade leans down to lie along Jason’s side, rubbing one of his hands up the length of the boy’s spine.

Jason’s hands come down to the sheets, fingers curling into it and back, pushing up into his touch with a low moan. Slade chuckles, letting his hand rub at Jason’s shoulder, digging the heel of it into the tension there. Necessary as it was, he doesn't revel in the pain he must have caused by keeping Jason's arms bound behind his back. He won't revel in it when he has to do it again either, but he'll do it anyway. After all, unless Jason slips into his own sympathy heat, he won't be able to be trusted not to take advantage of weakness. It's what makes him… dangerous (and being a dangerous omega makes him _interesting_ , perhaps even more interesting than Dick is, as far as Slade's concerned).

Slade presses a soft kiss to Jason's shoulder, leaning in to lick at the faint bleed of the bite on his neck. Jason goes utterly still. "Good boy," Slade rumbles, and presses a kiss to the first knob of Jason's spine. "Such a valuable prize you are, my omega. Relax; let me care for you."

Jason pushes against the bed, and Slade watches, wondering what the boy's about to do. He's pleasantly surprised when Jason rolls closer to him and onto his back, looking up with tired, hazed eyes. There's a moment where Jason just looks at him, and then he shudders, eyes flickering closed. His head turns, nose pressing to Slade's shoulder, and Slade smiles, giving the boy a moment to breathe in his scent before he lifts himself up, swinging one leg over to straddle Jason's hips. The way Jason looks at him then, hands bracing against the bed, shoulders curling up, makes it clear that Jason expects him to do something aggressive, or to take him again.

"Hush," he reprimands, taking one of Jason's hands in his and lifting it, bending forward to press his lips to Jason's knuckles (callused hands, knuckles flecked with tiny scars; the boy's been a fighter for a long time). " _Relax_ , boy; I'm not going to hurt you."

Before Jason can really react to that, Slade digs his thumbs into the base of his wrist, massaging down in a slow, circular pattern. Unlike with the omegas he usually beds, Slade doesn't keep his strength contained behind a careful hand. He digs his thumbs deep, works at the muscle there, and Jason's head falls back in an arch, mouth parting as he gives a wrenched-free moan. Slade smirks to himself as he watches Jason undulate, feels the press of hips up against him as Jason falls obedient beneath his touch.

"That's it," Slade praises, keeping his voice quiet enough not to break that spell; barely above a whisper. "I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I, boy?"

Jason swallows, gives a shakier moan as Slade works his fingers down the length of Jason's arm. He's by no means a master of this, but he knows a good amount about muscles and nerves in the service of killing, and it isn't an enormous challenge to turn that around to pleasure. No omega has ever given him any reaction except enjoyment, at the very least (and with this one he can actually use some of his strength; he can dig deep, work out tension, instead of restraining himself to a light touch).

Mostly, Slade would like to ease a bit of the stiffness that results from bound limbs before he has to bind them again. There are many that think him cruel, and they're not exactly wrong, but Slade has always, and will always, take care of what belongs to him. Even when they haven't quite accepted that they do.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he asks, not expecting an answer. He's tempted to push, to point out that Jason doesn't have to fight him, but he swallows it. He's pushed far enough for right now. Besides, Jason gives him a small nod, and that's victory enough.

Slowly, Slade massages the tension from Jason's arm and shoulder, leaving it limp and boneless against the bed before he swaps to the other one. Jason gives a small whimper, but doesn't even twitch away from his grasp (and Slade can smell the way desire rises again, faintly; Jason _does_ enjoy more than a touch of pain, apparently). Slade settles his weight more firmly across Jason's hips, giving him that small, instinctive sense of being pinned before he starts a low, rumbling purr deep in his chest. Jason's head tilts back, exposing his throat as he gives a faulty, stuttering echo of the noise. Rough, unpracticed, but nearly sweet in its instinctive desire to please.

Slade's mouth curls into a smile, and he feels a small rush of fondness. The ones that take effort are always the best ones, he's found, and the sweetest victory is one well-earned. He'll look forward to seeing Jason yield beneath him someday, when he's willing and clearheaded.

When he finishes Jason's arm he leans down, pressing his lips to Jason's throat for a couple lingering moments before he draws back, and slides off of him. "Come here," he murmurs, extending a hand to Dick. That command is eagerly obeyed, and Dick allows himself to be tugged forward.

Slade grants him a kiss, deep enough to make the boy whine for more, before he guides him off to the side and over to Jason. It only takes a bit of prompting to get him to push his way between Jason's legs, and Jason shudders, pushes slightly up on his arms to look and then gives a tight, almost protesting sound as Dick pushes his thighs wider even than Slade did, mouth lowering to his ribs, then his hips.

"Why don't you taste him?" Slade suggests, curling his fingers in Dick's hair to tug him down, and press his head and mouth to where Slade wants it. "Give me a show, sweet thing."

Dick is as eager to obey in this as he's been in everything else, and Jason's back arches as Dick dives in, hands squeezing at Jason's thighs to hold him in place as his tongue laps at everything that's spilled free since Slade took him. Jason jerks into it, pinned by the grip of his thighs but still able to give a shaky cry as his hands scrabble for a hold, reaching for Dick's hair. Slade neatly intercepts them, curling his fingers around Jason's wrists as he shifts forward, until he can lie half behind Jason, with the boy against his chest. He wraps one arm around Jason's chest, pinning his arms in place, and then slides the other one up to cup his throat in a loose, possessive grip. Jason swallows beneath it, head pressed back against his shoulder, breath coming in rapid pants that he can feel as they pass through the boy's neck.

Slade hums another soft, approving sound, cradling Jason a little bit closer. "Settle," he orders then, speaking directly into Jason's ear. "This is what I want, boy; to watch my two prizes please each other. When he's done with you, you can have him. He'll need something to fill him soon enough; it could be you, if you don't make me bind your arms again. Don't you want that?"

Jason squirms, testing his grip as he gasps out a rough, "Don't— We're not _yours_."

He could point out how untrue that is; point to the bite, the scent, the marks, to the release staining him inside and out, but Slade doesn't. Instead, he nuzzles briefly at Jason's throat, and then simply says, "Yes, you are."

* * *

Their first month with Slade is the worst.

Dick’s heat ends, and clear-headed for the first time in days, he reacts with predictable horror to the reality of their new situation; the reality Jason has already been living with.

Bruce is _dead,_ gone, and his killer, through cunning and good timing, has already successfully lassoed them both into submitting to his will. Into accepting _him_ as Bruce’s replacement, the new leader of their small pack.

They still try to defy him of course, at least at first. Grief and anger fuels both small and large acts of rebellion (the latter largely from Jason) with varying degrees of success. They even toy with the idea of running away together, before they’re forced to face the fact that if they did, sooner or later they’d only run into another alpha who wanted to claim them regardless of their own feelings in the matter — that’s if Slade doesn’t track them down and drag them back home with him first.

The worst part about it is, Slade really isn’t _that_ bad. Not as bad as Jason first feared he would be at any rate. He holds true to his promise to take care of them; they have food, warmth, and all the small luxuries they could ask for. He isn’t abusive, only punishing them when they act out against him, and then never in a way that is disproportionate to the crime. Of course, he still takes his rights to them as an alpha, but he isn’t cruel about that either, always sparing the time to ensure they gain pleasure from the experience as well.

It’s more consideration than many alphas out there would give them, and though Jason hates himself for allowing Slade any excuse considering what he’s done (what he continues to do), in the end he just can’t help himself. It’s instinct that’s to blame, his own treacherous needs as an omega responding to having what amounts to a strong, competent, and above all else, _attentive_ alpha around him, and by the time his own heat has been and gone — almost two whole months after Dick’s — the last of Jason’s resistance has crumpled entirely.

The same goes for Dick, even though he was Bruce’s first, years before Jason came to join them.

Maybe that’s part of it, he thinks. With Bruce and Dick, he was an outsider coming into an established relationship, and no matter how much Bruce assured him of his place with them, there was always a part of Jason that felt like a trespasser on their bond, an afterthought. Like he could never entirely be to them what they were to each other, but with Slade, it’s different. He and Dick start out on equal footing, neither set above the other before they’ve even begun. Something Jason finds himself able to believe far more readily with Slade then he ever could Bruce, who — by his own words — doesn’t consider beauty to be an automatic step up in terms of pack hierarchy. Who assured Jason from the start that his size and scars don’t make him any less than Dick in his eyes.

And the more time passes, the more Jason can't stop thinking about that. About Slade's pointed words back then, and the looks that Jason gets from him now whenever he allows Dick to do something casually dominant to him; ruffling his hair or nuzzling his neck or the dozen other behaviors that he used to take for granted. That Dick clearly still does. It's not...

He doesn't mind it, exactly, but he can't quite stop noticing it either.

Why _is_ it that Dick is still above him in the rank of their pack? He won the fight, sure, but that was a long time ago, and Jason was smaller. Weaker. He's been playing guard for years; protecting Dick when Bruce couldn't and putting himself in harm's way to keep his packmate safe. He's bigger than Dick, tougher, stronger. Physically, he's _better_. Why is he still second?

The easy answer that comes to mind is that Bruce preferred Dick. Not overtly, it was... subtle, but Jason's good at reading subtleties. Bruce would never have approved of him challenging Dick for higher status, and even if he had it wouldn't have mattered. Dick was going to get more attention regardless of actual position. But now, with Slade as their alpha instead, he's not so sure anymore.

He's getting more attention than ever before, and even when Dick diverts it, Slade always leaves him some last, lingering touch before he goes. He's not used to that; Dick's always been the center of attention, always been prettier, always been more acceptable as an omega than Jason could pretend to be. He doesn't know what to do with Slade's focus when he has it, but he is discovering that he likes it. He _likes_ having Slade's approval, fucked up as that still seems to him.

"Thinking hard?" Dick asks out of nowhere, nearly making Jason startle.

Jason takes a steadying breath against the sudden increase of his heartbeat, as Dick settles down next to him, right up against his side. "Yes," he admits, a little grudgingly, once he's exhaled again. "Don't sneak up on me like that, _Dick_."

"I didn't sneak, I walked." Dick leans in against his arm, hand finding his wrist and circling it, thumb rubbing gently at his pulse point. "What's wrong, Jay?"

Jason looks up, scanning the room automatically, and catches a glimpse of Slade through the open arch of the 'door.' "Oh, I'm thinking so something has to be wrong?"

Dick leans closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his shoulder, then the side of his neck. "You look upset," is the murmured non-response to his question.

Slade turns enough to catch sight of them, takes in their positions, and then raises an eyebrow.

Dick nuzzles his throat, and Jason can't quite handle Slade's look and that feeling at the same time. He rolls his shoulder irritably, grumbling a, "Knock that off."

Dick gives a small laugh, not taking him remotely seriously, pressing closer and— "Why don't you let me relax you, Jay? I'm sure it'll feel like less once—”

Jason jerks away from the hint of teeth at his neck, flinging Dick's hand off his wrist and rolling off the couch to turn and shout, "I said _knock it off!_ "

Dick’s surprise is evident in the widening of his eyes, but he reacts anyway, getting off the couch to face Jason in a smooth slide of movement, responding to his aggression with readiness. “Jason? What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Jason finds himself shifting his feet against the wooden floor to get a better base, baring his teeth as frustrations that have been building for years finally break the surface. “I think I’m just about done letting you walk all over me,” he snarls, lowering his pitch till it hits the alpha-low ranges that he shouldn’t really be able to reach.

Dick shivers a little at that sound, frowning as one instinct fights with another (omega scent, _alpha_ voice) before he shakes it off, taking a step away from the couch. “Jason, _settle_. You don’t want to do this; I’ve won once and I’ll win again.”

“Why? Because I’m small? Weak? Inexperienced?” He gives a rough laugh, through the threat of his teeth. “Not for a long time, _Dick_. I’ve been protecting you for _years_ , remember?"

There's movement at the corner of his eye, and Jason looks just far enough over to identify it as Slade. He’s leaning against the side of the doorway and watching them, expression reading as an easy sort of bemusement and his arms crossed. For a terrible moment, Jason thinks Slade’s going to interfere. Going to stop this the way that Bruce always did, frowning and staring him down whenever he didn’t get along with Dick. But Slade doesn't move, and there's no disapproval in his expression, only an idle interest.

Dick looks over, snapping, " _Slade_ ," in sharp demand.

If it were Bruce, Jason knows that would have been enough. As it is, Slade stays still, mouth curling in a thin smile. "Your fights aren't mine to interfere in," Slade says after a moment, with a one-sided shrug. "Don't scar each other too badly, hm?"

Dick flashes teeth, unhappy, but Jason feels something in him ease at that frank refusal to pick sides. Like a coil of rope around his throat that's finally been taken off, letting him lower his chin and turn his attention back to Dick without worrying about being yanked back into line. The way Dick looks back at him is sharper than before, more intent. Dick _is_ dangerous, always has been, but with Jason there to protect him his skills have rusted; he's not the challenge he once was. (Once their places were settled, Dick’s position as lead omega of their small pack meant he was always the public face. An omega that fits that mold isn’t supposed to be _tough_.)

"You're not protected this time," Jason points out, feeling the need to dig it a little deeper.

Dick's fingers curl at his sides, eyes narrowing. "I don't need to be protected." The growl that comes then is low, for an omega, but not nearly to the depths that Jason can reach when he wants to. "I've been lead for a long time, Jason. Back. _Down_."

Jason returns the growl at his lower register; Dick gives that same small shiver. Slade, off to the side, makes a noise that sounds amused, and that almost-approval lets Jason settle a bit more firmly into this intention to challenge Dick for his position.

"Different alpha. Different rules."

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find Firefright's Tumblr here!](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [You can find Skalidra's Tumblr here!](http://skalidra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
